


Forgiveness, can you imagine?

by Estefany



Series: Rp de los lados de la lijadora [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Because I'm A Coward, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mostly Fluff, Out of Character, Platonic Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Remus fucks up, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Trust Issues, and everyone is soft, but they make up because they dorks, just let me do Soft gays, logan is mad, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estefany/pseuds/Estefany
Summary: Remus adores Logan with all his soul, but sometimes, his loud mouth can get him to say things that he doesn't really mean. This is one of those times.This is probably ooc but I don't care I need soft hurt/comfort bc life is hard and I want cuddles
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Rp de los lados de la lijadora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113749
Kudos: 8





	Forgiveness, can you imagine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabyEliAlexz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/gifts).



> Inspired by an RP I had with GabyElixAlex on Discord. Gabs, if you're reading this: Hope you enjoy it, and thanks for making soft angst with me

Most were surprised that Remus and Logan were a couple. Even more surprised that they were a _great_ couple.

Remus was loud, stinky, and overall the living definition of chaos. He had cero to no self preservation or self control, and didn't have a reason to anything he did other than 'just because'. Logan was quiet, clean, organized in every single aspect of his life. Everything needed a reason, and he got frustrated when he couldn't find it.

What others called differences, they called complements. Remus helped Logan to not be a workaholic and let himself relax every once in a while, and Logan grounded Remus so he wouldn't do something too stupid. They balanced each other out rather nicely, and sometimes, it was like a match made in heaven. 

But they shared one small, fatal flaw: they were too sensitive about other's comments about themselves, but too oblivious to realize how much their own words could hurt the rest. This sometimes created misunderstandings. This sometimes this led to fights.

This was one of those times. 

"Lo, wait! "

"Leave me alone, Remus" he didn't turn to see his boyfriend, but he could hear the rushed steps following from behind as he went to his room. He had too admit, he was relived it was the only voice he heard. 

A movie night with the dark sides had became a battle for the left over food, Virgil trying to take it to his room as Remus and Janus took turns to fight for it while the other was on the bed with Logan. It all seemed fun and games, until Remus opened his mouth without thinking. He couldn't tell how his words could be taken, not until Logan stormed out of the room. 

"Lolo, please- I- that's not what I said!"

"That's exactly what you said" 

"Dork-" the door closed on his face. He blinked a couple of times in shock, before knocking, his fist lingering on it "Look- I- it was a joke, ok?! Just--you and Janus were getting along while I fought with Virgil for the ice-cream. I just wanted to make fun of how much attention he was giving ya, not that I didn't wanna give it to you! I didn't think it through"

"It didn't sound like a joke..." he crossed his arms on his chest, resting his back against the door. It didn't sound like a joke, it sounded like he'd rather get ice cream and fight with everyone else than being with him. So what if Janus was cuddling him? Even he was more focused on the edible goods. And then he said that? It didn't sound like a joke, it sounded like... Like he was-

"Logan, you could never, _ever_ , be a burden to me. I'm..." he rested his forehead on the door, trying to stay calm . Not again. He couldn't go through this again "I'm sorry"

Silence. Pure, absolute silence. Did he finally fuck up bad? Was this it? Was he going to lose the love of his life because his stupid ass thought that saying that Janus was already giving him enough attention was funny? Worst of all, did he actually hurt Logan? 

"Do you mean it?" was he really that bad of a boyfriend that Logan had to ask that? 

"Of course I do! Logan, please, you mean so- so much to me, and I'd never mean to hurt you. I'm- fuck, I'm sorry!" seconds felt like hours as he waited an answer, even if it was angry fit or a low 'leave'. He'd take anything. Anything but that horrible, horrible silence that let him alone with his thoughts. 

"Alright" Remus almost fell down when the door swinged open, hands flailing until they landed on the door frame. When he raigained his balance, he looked at Logan. Frowning, somewhat blushed face, one hand on the door handle and the other tucked on his hip. His eyes were cold, but a small spark persisted on them "I'm still mad, but..." he sighed, his features softening a bit "I believe you"

"... But don't forgive me?"

"That I'll decide later"

"Well, it's something" he muttered to himself. He'd understand if Logan didn't want to forgive him, he just didn't want him to be upset, he couldn't handle it, specially if it was because of him. "Is there at least something I can do to make it up for ya?"

"Hmm" he looked the other way, heat coming back to his face but not for anger this time, just nervousness. Logan wasn't good asking for stuff. He was so used to people ignoring what he said or asked for or talked for him that he stopped saying anything and just rathered others to take the lead. It was an habit Remus was trying to break, but wouldn't force him to talk his mind he didn't want to. 

Remus started to nervously tap his foot, trying to get the rat on a wheel he had for a brain working "OK, So- what about a night of Sherlock Holmes and crofters?" Logan raised a curious eyebrow "I know a pretty place in the Imagination, I can take you there and... Have some time for yourself, away from everything and everyone else"

"Away from you?"

"If... If ya wanna" he felt daggers on his chest (and Boi does he know what that feels like)

"Alright, that... That sounds good" he tried to hide it, but a smirk parked the corner of his lips, and some relief hit Remus as he offered his hand. Logan took it, and they sank down.

They appeared in a big living room, a 1920s-30s aesthetic. Dark wood walls reached far above theit heads, beautiful onix chandeliers with almost burn out candles hanging from the ceiling (the chains looked dangerously rusty, but Logan didn't notice). There were shelfs and shelfs of books, each with an carved illustrations of tentacles on the bottom and owls on the top, and the hall behind them went far beyond, splitting into other two that scaped their vision. In front of them, there were a couple of comfy Armchairs, black with Blue and Green details each; between them, a fireplace was lit, and on the wall there were two windows that took almost all of the wall, showing the storm that was breaking out outside, a big one judging how they could barely see past the closest line of trees of the woods that sorrounded The Duke's castle; however, the Thunders and the almost-black red drops pouring was distant, nothing but a soft sound that only helped to acclimatise.

A snap of the fingers later, there was a night table in middle of the armchairs, every single Sherlock Holmes book Thomas has read on it, and various crofters jars (mostly Loganberries, he'd later point out when half of them had gone empty) and a single white candle with a blue flame. 

"Wow... This... Remus, this is beautiful" his eyes wondered through the place with awe "How come you've never showed me this place?"

"I was cleaning it up. Y'know, getting rid of all the eyes and mouths, making it more 'aesthetically pleasing', and... saving it for a special occasion" his anniversary, specifically, but he wasn't going to spill the tea now "I still got a lot to do, so I wouldn't go pass those halls" he took his free hand to the back of his neck, he had almost gotten eaten more than once in there. 

Logan snorted, and the Duke's heart fluttered for a moment. Then he remembered why they were there in the first place. He looked down, and his chest ached with sweetness when noticing that their hands were still together, his fingers now intertwining. 

"Well, I'll leave ya wet dream about Holmes" he snorted and turned around to leave.

Logan held him tighter

"Where are you going?"

"Oh- um- I mean, I thought ya didn't want me here"

"I never said that" he turned to him. Anger was gone, there was only that light, subtle sweetness on his eyes, and a smile that you'd miss if you weren't looking for it "I mean, as long as you behave" he rolled his eyes with an exasperation neither of them believed

"Oh"

"So... Want to come?"

"Of course!"

Logan went to sit on the arm chair with blue details, taking a book with one hand and a jar with the othee. Remus followed him, sitting criss-cross with a love fool stare in front of his boyfriend, taking a jar for himself. "Do you want me to read out loud?"

"Of course" he smiled mindlessly. There was nothing more beautiful than is voice, and he knew how happy it made Logan when he know someone was listening to him, even if something as small as reading.

And so, Logan started. 

And finished the book. 

And went to the next one

An so on, the afternoon turned into sunset at that into night. They didn't realise when had the rain stopped, only knew that when they looked outside, the star filled sky sat there, waiting to contemplated. Logan mentioned some of the constellations he catched, Remus pointed out he founded a penis one. After each chapter, they looked back to look at the sky, chatting about everything and nothing at all. It was at one of those rest where the first yawn came out. 

"Wanna go to sleep?"

"I'm not sleepy" stubbornly, he went back to the book

"Hm..." Remus didn't realise when had he started using Logan's knee as a pillow, but it was nice. At least he let him do so.

"Is there a problem?"

"What? No, why'd ya ask?"

"You've been rocking back and forth for the last 4 minutes, and biting on that jar top for at least 30 minutes. Is something bothering you?"

Oh Boi, there was a lot. There was always a lot. His mind was a nonstop train of thought that he'd never know if it go straight (never), backwards, loop, or get put of the rails to climb to the roof. Right now, it was looped backwards. He was biting down, and it was staring to hurt

"Is just that... I kinda wanna hold you like we always do while we read together, but I didn't wanna bother you even more so I've kinda-" each word came faster than the last one, his face getting slowly red. He was playing with his fingers, touching both his index and blushing. It was ridiculous how fast he was to repressing himself again when it came to Logan. Almost like a teen who was afraid of embarrassing his crush. 

Logan sighed "Bug..." he got up, his heart ached when the Duke left a small whining noise, and he crunched down to sit on his lap "You should have said so, you know how much repression can hurt you"

The was a moment of silence, and a second later he was being sorrounded by a couple of legs, arms were hugging his waist, and felt a warm face burying on his shoulder, purring softly. He snorted, taking a hand up to caress his boyfriend's hair "It hasn't even been 12 hours since we last cuddled"

"I don't care" he mumbled against his skin, giving him quick pecks and (knowingly) tickling him with his mustache "I missed this..." Logan just rolled his eyes not quite getting how much this meant for Remus, containing a giggle and going back to the Reading.

He didn't know when had he started to rub his eyes, when had he started using the Duke's chest as a pillow, or when had his narration started to drift off. All he knew us that he was being picked up bridal style, and a tentacle was taking away the book despite his protest (although they barely counted as such, more like dragged mumbles and light wiggling). They appeared in his room, but when being left in the bed, he clunged to the other's suit, making them leave a confused sound "Staaaaay~" he murmured in a sing along tone that each of them knew very well. 

"Hey~"

"Hey~"

Giggling, Remus climbed into bed with him, cuddling and sponing him into his arms while he humed at the song's melody. Logan sighed, it was warm and safe, if a little stinky, but so nice he couldn't care for that.

"Re?"

"Hm?"

"You're forgiven" he smiled at the little excited squeak "I had forgotten to say it, I apologize"

"It's ok, nerdy wolverine. Thank you..." he rubbed soothing circles on his back, starting to yawn on his hair. It was good. It was fine. Logan didn't hate him, and that's all that mattered "I love you..." 

"I love you too..." 

The next morning, the first glance he got was his boyfriend deeply asleep, and he smiled softly. 


End file.
